Kirby: Return of the Destroyer
by Guardians of Time
Summary: with their victory, has magalor really been defeated? what would happen if they all came to Equestria? (note this is my first fan fic so pls read and help me pls)
1. prologue

Hello Fan fiction and all you readers, first of all please read my story and try to help me, this is my first story and so (btw pinkie pie, DO NOT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL it messes me up)

Anyways time for the disclaimer,

I do NOT own any of the Kirby or my little pony characters, they are owned by their own company (which I forgot which one so please don't sue me) I only own my OCs.

Kirby: Return of the Destroyer

Prologue

The battle against Magalor raged on. Kirby, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee and King Dedede grew weary against the continuous final battle, yet they're nearly at the end of their quest. With a mighty strike of from Kirby, a slash from the masked knight, a powerful swing of the king's hammer and a thrust of Waddle Dee's spear, Magalor, ending his tyrannical rampage, are defeated. "About time he fell" said Dedede as he fell to his knee's Thus, bringing peace to all of Dreamland. Now tired and longing to return to Popstar all four heroes return through the portal back home. Yet what they didn't know is that the portal, now somehow hijacked, teleports them to an all new dimension, where there is no war, no anarchy, no greed, and only harmony exists.


	2. A new home

Hello again, and keeps those reviews coming :D, I'm just going to skip right to the disclaimer ( I got nothing to say)

DISCLAIMER

I don't own ANY of the My Little Pony characters or the Kirby characters, only my on OCs. My Little Pony goes to Hasbro and Kirby goes to Nintendo. Now with no further distractions, ON WITH THE STORY (the real thing)

**1. A new place**

Lush green grass and lively flowers going here and there coated the land, dirt roads tracing forward and around the forests, and lakes, strong trees, tall and mighty, dotted the area, the bright glorious sky covered the land, but still gave a warm radiant shine onto the place below it. Two pony like figure walked on the road, on the way to a town.

One, being purple with a darker shaded purple mane and a horn, while the other, with yellow skin and a pink mane with wings. (obviously a Unicorn and a Pegasus, if you can't see that then you need a shovel across your face) Both of them having a conversation didn't notice the ripple in the sky forming up.

"So how's Angel doing?"The purple pony asked curiously.

"Ok, I just wish he wouldn't be so stubborn." the other pony replied back with a soft voice.

Just then the ripple in the sky turned into a gigantic hole.

"What's that?" the Pegasus fearfully asked

I don't know, c'mon let's check it out."

"Is it even safe?"

The hole morphed into a 5 pointed star colored with purple and blue with lines matching the colors, and through that swirl, bursting though is a blue and white airship - sided with oars, a yellow star on the front which radiated light, and a tall mast in the middle. On the side of it are 4 orange dragons with 4 smaller figures, 1 carried Kirby, a pink, round puffball with limbs, another carried Mete Knight, a mysterious figure similar to Kirby but blue with a dark cape and a silver mask, the 3rd carried king Dedede, a blue penguin with a red parka and a giant hammer, while the last carried Waddle Dee, a small brown and round puffball, similar to but not to Kirby or Meta Knight. The ship lowered itself to the ground, hovering over the grass and making its way to land.

"Aiiii!" Kirby cooed in his own language with a huge smile plastered on his face. Dedede and Meta Knight nodded in acknowledgement to Kirby's odd, but native language.

"We have no way to thank you for understanding and helping us, landia's. I hope you can forgive us of our mistake and still be allies." The four dragons nodded their heads, and took off with the ship."I hope we can still help each other out in times of dire situations." Meta knight called out

Kirby took a deep long breath of air, taking in the beautiful air of his home. Dreamland, it's safe, he almost lost it to magalor, but now with him gone, there nothing to worry about. Not being able to hardly control himself, he took off like a bullet straight forward.

"..., pfffft, did he already forget about what I…"

"WE!" Meta Knight corrected, him.

"Right, we accomplished?" King Dedede pointed out in a flat, and slightly annoyed tone.

"Don't be envious of his innocence. We all had it at some point, also stop taking credit for everything." He said as he wrapped his cape around himself and walked away.

"And where are YOU going?"

He muttered while continued walking, "I would like to rest." The penguin groaned and turned to Waddle Dee, his servant

"Let's just go back to the castle" Dedede grumbled

"Aye-aye sire." Waddle dee squeaked

_*Scene swap to Kirby*_

Kirby, still running, went down the dirt path humming one of his favorite tunes. His pace would be much faster but with the fact he is admiring the beauty of the environment, he went slower. Popstar never looked so beautiful, but to Kirby, it felt as he is on a different world, which he is.

Then he noticed something new he never seen. It's a brown, furry animal with a bushy long tail. Nothing practically remarkable about it from his current sight. It didn't even run away when he got a closer to have a better look, but then something caught the creatures attention then went through some shrubbery, leaving him dumbfounded. Not waiting for anything, he went after it.

To his surprise, he found the same exact animal, surrounded by other animals, to Kirby, it looked like she was feeding them, and now with a better look, he saw that it is yellow with pink curled locks of hair on its head and the top backside, and a same pink colored tail. Although Kirby, not much of a judge of beauty, he still thought it is simply gorgeous

The creature looked up to see Kirby staring – its big greenish-blue eyes peeping with innocence – and gasped with a joyful smile, before he knew what happened, the creature is just inches from his face

"Oh my gosh, you're simply the cutest thing ever!" the thing exclaimed in its common language, apparently female, its voice is so soft with no assertion or deepness at all. "I never seen an animal like you before, are you lost? Did you come from the Everfree forest?"

Kirby jerked backe by the sudden action of the creature, almost instantly, it took a step back.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or anything" seeing it step back, Kirby felt more comfortable, he smiled to show his forgiveness.

"I… I'm…. Kirby" Kirby said slowly, considering he doesn't know how to talk in this language, he gave it a try and he's pretty good for first try

She suddenly gasped in excitement, "You talk! Oh my, how adorable!" it exclaimed. Her eyes widened as large as her smile did, "what was your name again little guy?"

"Kirby" Kirby chirped

"Kirby, oh what a cute name, my names Fluttershy, oh I must show you to my friends, they will LOVE to meet you!" Fluttershy lowered herself to the ground to let Kirby on her back, that when Kirby just noticed that she had wings on her sides. Fluttershy hopped into flight, eager to show Kirby to her friends in a place called Ponyville.


	3. Stranded

Me - Gah! Too much ... to do! I am filled with so much stuff, I have practice, 3 projects, 1 relating to a science fair, and school takes out around half of the day. But I am still doing pretty well. I'm now going into overtime.

King Dedede – seems you got a load of work, hehehe

Me – WHAT THE!? HOW DID YOU LEARN TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!?

Pinky pie – from me .

Me – I'm going to punch you!

Dedede – the author does not own any of the My Little Pony or Kirby.

Pinky pie – My little pony is owned by Hasbro and Kirby is owned by Nintendo!

Me – GET, BACK, HERE!

Dedede – on with the story before something goes horribly wrong

Me – BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE IN HERE!

_Chapter 2; Welcome to Ponyville_

Fluttershy flew high in the sky above her homeland, Kirby on her back and holding her neck so he doesn't fall off, like the feeling of flying. It's been quite a long time since he enjoyed having a good flight in the air such as this, he felt the cool breeze of the air on him as Fluttershy's hair waved around him . The situation with Magalor never allowed him to fly openly, It made him spend a entirety of his time riding mostly on one of the landia's back since it was such a serious business.

The ground below them wasn't that much of a blur, they weren't going particularly that fast. Very fortunate for Kirby, since this allowed him to admire the place again as they are flying. Even though they are quite high, the colors of the land below them still reach out to touch him, the forest started to disappear as they went further. Leaving a huge blotch of pure green behind them, soon he started to see colorful structures and buildings in the distant, popping out more as he got closer. Fluttershy flew down to one structure in particular that looked like a overgrown tree with some extra details. *_Whispy woods?*_ Kirby first mentally said to himself, but as both of them got closer, he could see that it is just a regular overgrown tree, now as a house.

They both reached the ground and Fluttershy knocked on the door of the tree, the creature that answered is also the same creature his carrier is – a pony. Her coat is a light purple, but instead of wings, she had a horn on the forehead. The horn poked out of a deep purple mane with a pink stripe streaming down the mane, the color of her tail has the same color and the same pink stripe, exactly like on the mane. Similarly the eyes have the same indigo color as her mane.

"Hello Fluttershy, how you doing?" the purple pony greeted her friend, "I'm fine. I just came to show you something I found right outside my cottage." She smiled meekly, and as if on cue, she opened on of her wings downward to let Kirby get off.

The other pony gasped, "Oh my goodness!" the pony squealed

Kirby stuck his pointed stubby arm out. "Haiiii" Twilight couldn't keep herself from going "Awww" at Kirby's squeak; to her, it had to be one of the most adorable sounds she ever heard. She raised a hoof at Kirby's stump hand and shook it as some form of a rough handshake.

"Isn't he adorable? I found him outside my cottage. Kirby this is my friend; Twilight Sparkle." Fluttershy introduced her friend.

Kirby released Twilight's hoof, "I Kirby from Dreamland." He knew he would still need some practice on this language.

"Dreamland?" Twilight repeated thoughtfully, "hmm, that's…" she pondered for a moment then said, "I don't think I ever seen in my books about somewhere called Dreamland. Nor have I seen one of his species before, have you?"

"That's why I came to you to see if you know about it." She answered

"Umm … nope, not a thing"

Kirby now had a strong frown on his face, they knew nothing about dreamland. He travelled many times in dreamland but never met a creature that didn't know about it. He never seen the place either, the dark hole in his stomach sunk lower and lower as the question in his head started to worry him:_ is this place even Popstar, heck, am I even in the dreamland galaxy?_

"Kirby, you ok? Whats wrong?" she asked, noticing the worried look on his face.

Kirby glanced at Twilight, " you not … hear of … dreamland?"

Twilight shook her head, "Sorry Kirby, but I never heard of dreamland or your species, have you at least heard of Ponyville?"

Kirby shook his head.

"What about Canterlot?"

Kirby shook his head again.

"Equestria?"

Shaking his head for the 3rd time made Twilight take a step back a little, she was completely baffled, he never knew of Equestria and his homeland, Dreamland, has never been mentioned in the books before. The question appeared in her head: _where did he come from?_

He looked at Twilight for a while until his eyes started to glisten and water, a tear formed from his eyes and ran down his cheek which sealed the deal for both Fluttershy and Twilight

Kirby I'm sorry, I wish I…" Twilight held her head down, she barely knew this, thing, but yet, the more she thought about Kirby's situation, the worse it became for her. Judging from Kirby's adorable voice and appearance made her think Kirby is only just a child. The mere thought of a child being separated from their family and friends, never being able to ever see them again brought sorrow and pity to her heart for Kirby.

Fluttershy must have been thinking the same thing; her head was low and her mane covered her face more than normal. Knowing Fluttershy, Kirby's problem probably hurt more than it did to Twilight, maybe even more than Kirby himself; her love and care for animals is far outmatched by any other pony in Equestria, not only that, she is the one that found Kirby.

Then a question suddenly struck her head, "Wait, how did you even get here anyways?"

The Pegesi's head suddenly perked up, "ship… from Halcandra… brought me… and others… here." Kirby slowly answered.

"That's it, it probably just made a wrong turn, there might still be hope for you to go back! The ship, it might come back." Twilight exclaimed.

Kirby's face brightened up with his usual smile as he got hope from the idea of the Starcutter coming back, "Ya, it might!"

"That's the Spirit Kirby." It instilled delighted in her to see Kirby' wide stretched out smile on his face, as well as Fluttershy's timid one as they got hope again from the encouragement.

"Besides, you will get to stay with us in Ponyville. You get lots of company here too. you'll like it here!" _I hope…_ Fluttershy said, mentally saying to herself the last part, "Oh and before I forget again, do you want me to show you the rest of Ponyville?

Kirby nodded and struggled onto Fluttershy's back and said, " Ready."

"You want to come Twilight?" she asked.

"Nah." Twilight groaned, "Spike has been pestering me about some mustache growing spell and now he wants me to fix some... embarrassing results." She laughed, "sorry."

"It's ok." Fluttershy managed to say over a chuckle.

"I'll try to join you afterwards, ok?"

Fluttershy started towards the door, "Okay, See you later"

"bye."

"Baiii" Kirby cooed


	4. Welcome to Ponyville

Hello, and welcome to the 4th chapter! I had kind of a hard time thinking on what to put in this. Seriously, I need reviews with ideas. I can't do this on my own, I'm a first time writer, I don't want to just keep reverting to one of my friends for help.

ANYWAYS, my "My Little Pony" OC is making an appearance in this chapter or the next maybe, it depends, and I changed the original storyline of the cartoon series a little to make my OC make sense in this,

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, nor will I ever, any of the "my little pony" characters or the Kirby characters. Kirby belongs to Nintendo and my little pony is owned by Hasbro, now with no further ado's, ON WITH THE STO…

Kirby: HAIII!

Me: GAH!... Hi Kirby, I'm going to find and kill pinky pie for this myself if she keeps this up…

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Welcome to Ponyville

Fluttershy continued down the street with Kirby on her back. She didn't fly around Ponyville now, instead walked at a moderate pace, allowing Kirby to take in the abundance and liveliness of the community. Walking around them through a marketplace, what just colored shapes were before are living, breathing ponies, each one interacting in one way or another. Some of them are just having conversations with one another, some purchasing or selling, and some that's passing by stopped to just gawk at Kirby, full of curiosity. Kirby would just then give them his big cute smile, and wave at them, most of them reacted just the way Twilight and Fluttershy did when they first meet him, "Awww!" mostly the females do that though, some of the males just smiled back at him.

Kirby then just noticed something unique about each and every one of them, except for some of the younger ones, on their flank is a type of mark; they would be something like a flower or a anvil or something. No two ponies's had the same mark; some of them are similar but always different in some way. He turned is head and noticed that Fluttershy's mark is three butterfly's in a triangular pattern. If his memory is correct, Twilight's mark is as her last name says, Sparkles.

Fluttershy's path took her and Kirby to a vendor chock full of apples. _LITERALLY, _full of apples; each crate and box is just filled with different types of apples or food made out of apples. Kirby's eyes were targeted at the stand full of the delicious looking fruit, continued staring with a watering mouth as if he were a victim of hypnosis. A orange pony with a yellow mane stood behind the vendor, waving at them and calling Fluttershy's name.

"Howdy there Fluttershy." The orange pony said with a strong Texan accent, "what can I do fer ya?"

"good afternoon Applejack," Fluttershy finished her greeting, "how are the apples selling?"

"I got a pretty good sale, 49 bits already."

"Already?" she asked with surprise.

Applejack leaned her head towards her left, "Yep, what ya carryin there by the way?"

Fluttershy turned to her side to reveal Kirby, riding on her back yet still drooling over the apples, and Applejack's expression was no surprise at all.

"Fluttershy," Applejack's face looked like it would split in half with how big her smile was getting, "that is the most adorable little critter I've seen in my life! What is it? Where did you find it?"

"It came to me actually. I was just outside my cottage caring for the woodland animals, when this little guy came out of the bushes. It was just so adorable," Fluttershy rubbed her head against Kirby, "that I just had to show it to everypony."

"Kaen hyt upplen..." Kirby murmured.

"Oh, and it can talk," Fluttershy added, "Kirby? Could you please speak in Equestrian again?"

"Kaen hyt upplen..."

"It almost sounds like he's saying 'apples'." Applejack concurred. She picked up an apple and held it in front of Kirby, "You hungry little guy?"

Kirby's face beamed with a far stretched smile and leaped off Fluttershy's back instantly at the offer, holding up his arms and bouncing up and down like an hyperactive child. Applejack tossed the apple at Kirby, who ate it so fast that the ponies didn't even see him catch it.

"Well, someone's hungry!" Applejack exclaimed, tossing Kirby another apple, "Can't let a cutie like yourself go hungry." This time Kirby visibly caught it before eating it, taking the time to thank Applejack, in his language though. Fortunately he caught his mistake and corrected himself.

"Thank Applejack!" Kirby squeaked before eating the apple whole again. Despite the incredible speed he ate the apple, to him it still is overwhelmingly delicious!

"No problem at all little guy. What's your name again?"

"Kirby."

"A glad to meet you Kirby, and welcome to Ponyville!"

Kirby nodded, his smile stunting the growth of Applejack's smile. This guy was just too cute for Applejack.

Said Applejack. Kirby nodded, and waved Applejack goodbye as Fluttershy began walking away.

"See you later Applejack."

"See ya."

"It looks so cute! What is it? What is it?" Squealed a high pitched and EXTREMLY loud voice from behind Fluttershy. The sudden outburst scared Fluttershy to the point of knocking Kirby off her back, although Applejack was laughing almost as loudly as the voice was. As Fluttershy froze and Kirby flailed his arms in humorous panic, a pink pony with a slightly darker pink mane bounced around them by using her four legs as springs, talking so fast that neither of the ponies, especially Kirby, had an easy time understanding her.

"It's so cute, I have never seen something so cute before. Where did you find it? Where did you find it? I want to hug him and love him and call him Puffy!" The pink pony squealed. She stopped hopping and pressed towards Kirby's face, "You are the most adorable thing I've seen! I've never seen something as adorable as you before, but actually that would have to be the case for you to be the most adorable thing I've seen, yet then there's Gummy, and he is also adorable but …"

"Stop it Pinkie, you're not helpin." Applejack finally butted in between chuckles, "Yer just scaring the poor thing."

"I am?" The pink pony asked, still sounding hyper-active and extremely cheerful. One look at Kirby proved Applejack's point: Kirby was on his back, looking up at Pinkie Pie with a wide-eyed face of absolute shock and heavy breathing, "Oh, I'm sorry, let me start over." She leaped into a collection of bushes near Applejack's vendor, and after several seconds of silence, seemingly vanished. Kirby ran to the bushes and checked them - the pony was gone.

Or not.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, welcome to Ponyville! What's your name?" The pink pony squeaked from behind Kirby, freaking him out and making him jump. He turned around to find the pony, once again, in his face.

"Puy ku-eg yu genn zic?" Kirby screamed.

"Pinkie, I reckon you stop doing that." Applejack said, now with no more humor in her voice, "All yer doing is scaring it."

"Please pinkie, I don't want his first impression of us to be fear." Fluttershy added.

"But I always make a good first impression on everypony." Pinkie Pie denied, losing her cheer.

"Well Kirby here ain't from around here," Applejack corrected, "he ain't seen any of us before and I bet that he surely wasn't expecting this."

Pinkie Pie sighed, "Fine, I'll start over again."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary," Fluttershy interjected, "please introduce yourself to Kirby before he, um, runs away."

"Okay!" Pinkie Pie chirped, regaining her briefly lost cheer. She turned back to just inches away from Kirby's face and did just as Fluttershy asked, "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and welcome to Ponyville! What's your name?"

Kirby sighed with relief. About time the pony wasn't acting completely crazy. He opened his mouth to speak, but Pinkie Pie had cut in, again-

"Wait, why did I ask for your name? Fluttershy and Applejack already said your name: Kirby! Oh I'm so sill–"

"Pinkie Pie!" Applejack and Fluttershy shouted, talked normal on Fluttershy's case.

"Whoops, sorry."

Kirby sighed again, "I Kirby, I from Dreamland."

"Dreamland? I never heard of that place before, but it sounds dreamy! Do dreams come true in Dreamland? Oh it would be great if my dreams came true; we would have lots of big parties FOREVER! Hey, that reminds me, I should throw a party for you Kirby – a welcoming party!..."

As Pinkie Pie continued to blabber on and on almost senselessly about the details of the party and how great it was going to be, Kirby's smile grew wide and open. Just the thought: not even an hour on this strange new world and he was already making friends! Fluttershy was right, even if he might be gone from Dreamland for a while, he was going to have good new friends to keep him company in the meantime, Wait, what did Pinkie Pie say about cake?

* * *

I know it was kinda weird the ending, well deal with it! Also don't think there's going to be chapters in Friday, Saturday or Sunday. It's my day off, but if im in a good mood, I might post them up.


	5. Kid Icarus, not really

Hello I decided to just make the next chapter anyways although I didn't get that many new reviews, only two. But after this and maybe several more chapters, if I don't get more reviews, I'm not making any more chapters until more reviews come up.

With no more wait, ON WITH THE STORY!

*Kid Icarus, not really*

"Who are you going to show Kirby to next? How about Rarity? Or maybe Rainbow Dash? Oh! I know, how about Icarus?" Pinkie continues to bombard Fluttershy about whom to show Kirby to with her usual overexcited voice.

"I actually was already thinking about showing Kirby to Icarus. Considering the fact he been outside of Equestria, maybe he knows about Kirby and his home dreamland." Fluttershy just answered back.

"Well I'm going back to the Sugarcube Corner. I got to start planning Kirby's welcome party!" and with that, she left.

Kirby was just dozing away on Fluttershy's back; he fell asleep quite a while ago. His last adventure rarely allowed him to rest, it's a wonder how he was still be able to be full of energy and ready to go.

Fortunately, Kirby woke up when they arrived at Icarus's house. When Kirby saw the house, he was quite amazed by the design, it also seemed more technologically advanced.

*I'm going to break the fourth wall really quick to bring out that Icarus is my OC, and he is technologically advanced which means, he has sweet gadgets that will help out the story. Well, bye now.*

The house is basically a regular stone house, except it's on a cloud and the cloud is holding the house all by itself. But if you looked closer, you would see that there's, not that visible, blue halogenic streams of air bursting out of the bottom of the house. A pair of gigantic pure white wings decorated two sides of the floating home. When Kirby and the Fluttershy stepped on the cloud, Kirby was actually thinking they were going to go right through it. To his surprise, it actually held their weight.

*scene swap*

Icarus is at his crafting room making a new blueprint design. *I hope this works out. If it does, Ponyville and I will have a new power source* he thought as he just finished the blue print.

Icarus is blue skinned Pegasus with a pure white mane, his eye color is green and his mark is a hammer which represents him to be an inventor.

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thoughts and his working progress.

"That better not be the pony from Canterlot here to try to buy my place again." He mumbled to himself.

"What do you wa - oh hello Fluttershy "

"Um, hi Icarus, uh, is this a bad time? I can come back later if you want" she said meekly because of that starting remark and tone.

"No, no, its okay, what's that you're carrying?"

"Oh um, well I just to show you Kirby." She turned around to her side to show Kirby like she did with all the others.

"Haiii!" Kirby greeted Icarus like he did with Twilight.

"Well isn't he a cute little … pink .. thing, Fluttershy what the hay is it suppose to be?" he asked uncertainly, not surprised that Kirby can talk.

"That's what I came to ask you about, I already tried Twilight, but she didn't know about him, so I thought of coming to you since you been to other places."

"Sorry, but, I have no clue at all what it is, I never encountered its kind before."

"Oh, well sorry to bother you." Fluttershy said sadly, "well I came to also show him to you, he is so cute, I just had to show everyone."

"What's its name?"

"I Kirby!" Kirby replied cheerfully, although no one knew what he is or where he came from.

"Well that's a nice name, and Fluttershy? Look, I got to get back to work okay, see you around." And with that Icarus went back inside to continue his work.

*Scene swap*

Waddle Dee and King Dedede continued onwards to try to find their castle, yet with no success.

"Waddle Dee, tell me, you're one of my most trusted advisors, are you not?" Dedede asked

Waddle Dee just answered with, "Yes sire!"

"And you do know where my castle is supposed to be, right?"

Waddle Dee replied the same thing.

"Then why the heck would you think that my castle is in a DARN FOREST!?" King Dedede shouted the last part.

King Dedede and his servant were surrounded by colossal trees, looming over them and blocking out quite a large portion of the sunlight from the ground. More than enough sunlight was around for safe and easy travel, but anything under the leaves are blocked and shaded. A trail beneath their feet was carved in a straight path from as far as they could see in one direction to as far as they could see in the other. As it was fairly crowded, King Dedede was not exactly wrong; this forest wouldn't be an ideal place for a castle.

"Er, I don't sire," Waddle Dee said fearing for the worst, "I just came because I am … tired …"

"Tired. You are tired," He repeated this and is quite annoyed by this, " do you HONESTLY think that the others or I will excuse this? DO YOU!?"

Waddle Dee cringed and waited for what might come. He screwed it up several times before, and learned under his iron rule that the only way to deal with it is to endure the kings wrath. He cringed even more at the thought of some of his cruel punishments; Isolation, being slammed into a hard surface, a mighty punch into the face, sent to the dungeon, or the worst, a powerful blow of King Dedede's giant hammer

"Get up." The king growled and grabbing Waddle Dee's arm and dragging him though the forest floor, " I will NOT rest in the middle of nowhere in a STUPID forest!"

"There has been something that's bothering me ever since we got here,"

"What, the forest?"

"No got back to the planet, I – I know where your castle is, but I don't know where we are." Waddle Dee replied, "I haven't seen any Waddle Dees, or Waddle Doos or any other familiar creatures since we landed."

Dedede paused and brought his raised hand to his chin for thought. Waddle Dee spoke no lie; they have yet to come across any sort of familiar wildlife since they arrived in Dreamland, much less waddle Dees or Waddle Doos. Those creatures are one of the primary inhabitants of Dreamland, they should have seen hundreds of them by now!

"I haven't seen any familiar landmarks since we got here either. Are we even in Dreamland?" Waddle Dee continued

"Maybe we literally are in the middle of nowhere." King Dedede finally said.

"So what do we do?"

"Keep walking until we find something that tells us where we are!" Dedede said as he shoved Waddle Dee onwards to get him to begin walking again, "Even if we have to ask for directions, I don't care what we do we are getting to my castle; I! WANT! TO! GO! BACK! AND! REST! Now get moving!"

Waddle Dee continued and gave his usual "Yes sire!" as he followed the abusive king Dedede, only to be scolded at again in a short moment.

"Oh, and by the way, we didn't have to go far into this forest!" Dedede yelled from the other side of three close trees, "What's wrong with you Waddle Dee?"

"I'm sorry sire!" Waddle Dee called back as he was catching up.

"Just shut up and follow me." Dedede pointed out to clear land with significantly less trees. What he was specifically pointing at appeared to be a collection of structures; in fact they looked like buildings, "I see some kind of town over there. We'll rest there, ask for directions, and then get to my castle. Got that?"

"Yes sire!"


	6. Arrival of the King

Sorry about the story coming in late, I was not going to miss out on Halloween, I scared the heck out of SOO many people with my slender man costume, and I had a big writers block. I seriously need ideas people. And as the authors note said. If you want your OC to be in my story, review it to me, and give me full detail about the OC.

ON WITH THE STORY!

*New Arrival & Bad First Impression*

Dedede continued down the road with Waddle Dee struggling to keep up. The abusive king only had his mind set on getting some answers from whomever.

Unfortunately for Waddle Dee, the town is more further than expected, "sire, can you slow down a bit?"

"No, I am getting answer from the people (ponies?)in the town no matter what, now ONWARDS!"

"Yes sire…" Waddle Dee replied gloomily

Luckily for them (mostly for Waddle Dee) they're near the town. The first building they go to is Rarity's boutique.

"Shall we stop and see if someone is here sire?" Waddle asked his master. He and the King have now traveled a long way from the forest, and what looms over them now, is a large, lone, pink and white building – more accurately, an oversized house. Waddle Dee's eyes were locked at the complete beauty the house wore: it is tall, elegant, the colors also complemented with each other, and it had a almost countless amount of luxurious ornaments strung along its arches and pillars. Not much taller than King Dedede, the front door bore a flat purple color, and made more attractive to the eye by the two very well crafted and detailed diamonds plastered on the top and bottom half.

"It's promising enough" King Dedede mumbled. Despite the scowling face and grumpy tone, and the lack of interest shown, Dedede is just as amazed as his servant; the house IS truly impressive. Although compared to his glorious and magnificent castle that he calls home, the house is nothing but a speck in the dust, yet it still sparked his interest. As his curiosity demanded, he proceeded to knock his fist against the diamond encrusted door.

What appeared on the other side of the door as it opened had startled Waddle Dee and left Dedede dumbfounded, what they expected to greet them was far off from what just came, their expectations were not prepared at all for what they had seen. Greeting them with a feminine, elegant, and "elegant" sounding "Yes?" was a white four legged creature with a beautiful curled purple mane hanging over her head and neck on either side. Underneath the top curl on her head was a thin horn just above her utterly striking and sparkling blue eyes. The creature's fabulous appearance was topped off with her attractive and welcoming smile, which managed to relieve Waddle Dee of his shock somewhat. King Dedede, however, was still completely speechless, offensively to the pony so.

"Waddle Dee, what is that thing?" The only thing the question got him was a violently slammed door, at least until a short pause later.

"I don't know sire, but I believe you angered it."

King Dedede dropped his hammer and glared at Waddle Dee, gazing a nonverbal message of "Well no DUH Sherlock!" (Pun and cliché intended) towards his servant. He mumbled something about his incompetence and knocked on the door again, not at all expecting an answer. The top half of the door moved into the house proved him wrong.

"Go away." The creature directed with an aggravated groan. She locked her eyes onto Dedede with a piercing glare, apparently far from willing to forgive him for that insult yet. Dedede got the message that she didn't want him here, so he straightened his stature and tried to make himself seem more formal to try to get on her good side.

Dedede cleared his throat, "I am very sorry ma'am, for saying that, I-"

"That is definitely not the way you greet a lady!" The pony snapped back.

"I understand that ma'am, but please here us out. We haven't seen anything like you before, and we were just quite surprised."

"Disgusted too."

"N-no!" Dedede stammered instantly, "Just surprised! In fact, now that I'm getting a good look at you, you're very beautiful."

The pony scoffed, "You're just saying that. Now, what is it that you wanderers need? I got work to do."

"Directions," Waddle Dee spoke up, "Can you tell us where Mt. Dedede is?"

"Sorry, never heard of it." The creature shook her head. Both King Dedede and Waddle Dee are shocked by that statement of hers; it was as bizarre and unbelievable to both of them. Dedede initially felt insulted – how could someone not know about him or his glorious kingdom?

"Never heardof it!?" Dedede yelled as he stomped towards the door with a threatening stature, "Don't you lie to me you insolent-"

"Oh, I'm insolent, says the one that insulted me first, I didn't even insult you!" The pony yelled back, "You have absolutely no respect in you to treat a lady like this, and after my offer to help you out despite your arrogant-"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Dedede shouted in her face, "I am Ki-"

"I don't care who you are or who you're supposed to be! You insulted me, expected me to help you, but when you did, all I got in return is getting yelled at! I will not stand to this kind of rude and disrespectful behavior!"

Dedede just glared at the creature with the flames of blazing rage in his eyes. No one talks back to the king like this way, ever! How dare she put him on the same level as her? It doesn't matter that he said something to her out of line; he was nice enough to apologize!

"Now get out of my face, and off of my doorstep. NOW_._"

"Sire, maybe we should just go." Waddle Dee is now pleading. He and the pony watched the king for several seconds, and the king himself watched the pony during those same seconds. Waddle Dee could feel the increasing aura of tension in the area as the two sides came to the brink of war. Dedede only added more tension to this brink by heaving his hammer back over his shoulders, ready to strike.

"Sire, please, don't do it..." Waddle Dee begged, fearing that King Dedede will unleash his wrath on the white pony, "We'll just find someone else to get some directions from." King Dedede remained silent with his eyes still locked onto the pony's, and the pony's eyes targeted on the king. By this point, the three of them lost track of how long they held this position; it had seemed like it has been almost hours. Fortunately, through his servant's wish or just not wanting to exert punishment, Dedede finally backed off. He said nothing – didn't even give any attention to Waddle Dee – as he turned from the pony and walked away from the house. Waddle Dee could only release a relieved sigh as Dedede averted the conflict. As much as he respected the king, he had to side with this other creature on this situation. King Dedede made the first offense, and chose only to make the situation worse.

"I am very sorry for the king's attitude." Waddle Dee apologized, "He is not normally this rude."

"Thank you." The pony said flatly, "At least _you_ aren't a ruffian."

"Is it true though? Do you not know where Mt. Dedede is?"

"I can assure you that I know nothing of it. I am sorry."

"Oh..." Waddle Dee dipped his head downwards, "Well, thanks anyway ma'am."

"You're welcome and good luck finding your place." The creature closed the conversation, her tone still tainted by the previous conflict. She closed her door and left Waddle Dee to soak up the thoughts in his head about the situation. None of this made any sense to him; no one encountered one of them before on Popstar or anywhere in Dreamland, then it finally hit him, the Starcutter went to the wrong place. This is not Dreamland at all.

"Sire, we have a major problem!" Waddle Dee called out to Dedede with no success, King Dedede just continued on.

"Sire, please listen, SIRE"

Sorry about it being a little short, but I meant to do that since no one is reviewing at all, only one person is reviewing, AND HE ONLY HAS 3 REVIEWS! But I'll make up for it later if I get more reviews k?

We'll see ya next time on chapter 7!


	7. Fight and Invintation

Hello all you viewers, well I'm happy again now that I have more reviews, now I'm happy to write again. Unfortunately I don't know what to name the chapter, so I'll just be blank for now. Reviews are what keeps me going on writing this story :D oh and be sure to favorite my story if you like it, or follow. And thanks for the OC ideas Samvel, I'll put the first OC idea in later on. Oh btw, FIRST FIGHT SCEENE. And Kirby will be using his power adsorb in it.

Now let's get this started.

"Rarity will definitely be elated to meet you." Fluttershy exclaimed, "I'd like you to meet my friends like this, and not in the party, not that there's anything wrong with them. It's just that there's so much going on in a party and not much time for your own stuff."

*I just hope she won't start to make criticism about you…*

Kirby was riding on Fluttershy as usual throughout the Ponyville market. Although though he was personally meeting some of these ponies, Kirby still couldn't get used to all the alien creatures staring at him the way they were. He could tell that none of them held any anger or malice towards him, but the big amount of ponies continuously staring at him just made his misplacement hurt him even more, Fluttershy noticed too.

"Kirby, you ok? I'm not overwhelming you am I?"

Kirby slowed down in his walk, still watching all the ponies around him as they watched him back. He tried to use his mind's eye to replace them with creatures from his homeland: Waddle Dees, Knuckle Joe, and some other creatures that he could at least recognize, but doing this only led to him staring at the strangers for longer than he wished. It also gave Kirby even more reminders of his home he so long missed. Reminders of home only make homesick people significantly even more miserable.

"Kirby?"

Kirby turned to look at Fluttershy's direction and show his heavy frown. It was far from the pegasus's expectations of what she thought to see. Kirby's little mouth right under those twinkling oval eyes had reached into her chest and tug at her heartstrings. Fluttershy wanted to smile at this adorable creature and cuddle him like with other critters, but the face she was seeing belonged not to any solace or happiness, but to a lonely and heartbroken child missing his family, or at least his homeland. Without words, the puffball got his sad message across, "Take me back home."

"Kirby, I do wish I have a way to get you back to your home, but I don't know how. I'm sorry." Fluttershy fought back tears, she was on the verge of bursting out.

"How about we just get our minds off of this and just go find my friend Rarity," Fluttershy proposed, "you seem to be happy whenever you're around my friends, and I don't want to see you sad the whole time you're here. Okay?"

Kirby's mouth perked up into a smile as he nodded yet again.

As they were talking, another pegasus with a rainbow-colored streak marking the pony's path, collided into Kirby, thus knocking him off his ride, and scaring Fluttershy at the same time.

"He-he, sorry…" the pony apologized, while getting off of Kirby, who is currently face-planted to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Kirby are you ok!?" Fluttershy automatically rushed to check and help Kirby.

"So that's the pink thing name, Kirby." She said, also not affected by Kirby's cuteness.

"Yes, his name is Kirby, and Rainbow Dash, please stop crashing everywhere. It's getting quite dangerous to you and others." Kirby now started to get back up.

"Then tell Pinkie to stop stalking me, it's getting creepy." Rainbow countered

"Oh, ok, well bye for now, I mean if that's ok with you…"

"Its fine, I still got to practice." And with that, Rainbow Dash took off.

Just as Fluttershy began smiling back to him, Kirby tilted his footing so he could curiously look passed her. The pegasus turned towards Kirby's shifted attention behind her and could only gasp in surprise. Clusters of ponies were running away from several types of monsters he knew and confronted before in Dreamland. A fire elemental saw Fluttershy and went to attack her, but Kirby jumped in between them to defend her.

"Kirby, what are you doing? RUN!" she said softly, even in the midst of this, but the only response she got is Kirby opening his mouth. It is MASSIVE! It was as though a large red hole had been cut into his body! An air vortex started to form, in turn taking the fire elemental into his mouth, he used its copy ability to transform into; Fire Kirby.

"What's happening!?" Fluttershy asked in total panic. Yet with no response

With his current form, he did a flame dash at the first several monsters. A Kracko shot a bolt of lightning at Kirby, but only to be dodged then burned with a fire breath from Kirby. He was now left with only several birdo's to fight against. They all made their first move by firing several sharp feathers at him, thankfully to Kirby's fast reflexes and flexibility; he was able to dodge them quite easily. The last birdo, which is the leader of them, engaged in a close range fight with Kirby. Bad move though, Kirby upper-cut the captain, knocking him out and defeating the fighting force.

Defending the market from his enemies only got him into the center of attention, not in a good way though. Almost every single pony in the market was looking at him. Kirby didn't like all this attention and pressure he was getting. In almost a instant, he ran off in a direction to get away from it all.

"Kirby wait, come back!" instinctively, Fluttershy went after Kirby.

It took her a while to catch up with Kirby, but she finally managed to do it anyways.

"Kirby, what are you doing?" Fluttershy exclaimed, her voice still sounding soft and innocent. She stopped herself and skid across the ground, stopping just behind Kirby.

"I not belong here."

"Of course you are. I am glad I found yo- well, you found me but still." Fluttershy tried to cheer up Kirby, yet with no success.

"C'mon, let's just go to rarity's place, ok?" she asked, trying to get that incident out of his mind.

"Ok."

Fluttershy's timid smile decided to return, "Thanks." She finally stood tall again and extended her wing to Kirby's feet.

It still made Kirby sick to his dark, bottemless stomach to know that he was in a completely different world. Riding on Fluttershy's back had yet to catch on, and the constant stares from the ponyfolk constantly reminded him that he is a complete, total alien to these people, an overwhelmingly strange feeling. The concept itself was just as strange to him as he is strange to the ponies, he could even tell Fluttershy thought he was a little strange, especially after his transformation. everyone knew who "Kirby; The Hero of Dreamland" was, even other planets knew him. The pressure of alienation seemed to lessen as Fluttershy's path took them further away from the crowds. The houses were less common where they were, and any further and there would be no population of houses at all, just trees and open plains. Kirby was tempted to leap off Fluttershy and run across the grass as though he had nothing to worry about. Running across the lands of Dreamland always gave him an underlying sense of freedom. A sense that nothing was wrong, nothing needed fixing. A sense he was longing already.

"Um, Rarity? Are you home?"

Kirby recoiled at the sudden voice. Even as quiet Fluttershy is, her voice was still able to reach out and break his train of thoughts and bring his attention to where they were now. He hadn't even noticed that they arrived at their destination until Fluttershy interrupted his thinking. The house is an outstanding sight to see, extremely well decorated designs and ornaments, consisting of regal arches, and colors. What caught Kirby's eye was the purple two piece door, which had two sky blue diamonds encrusted into each half.

The door opened to reveal a white unicorn standing before them. Her deep purple and elegantly curled mane and tail complimented the very house she was in so much, that Kirby was almost sure she lived there.

"I'm very sorry Fluttershy, but I have work to do," said the unicorn, "do you need something?"

"Oh, if I'm interrupting something I can just come -"

"Oh no, its ok. Come on in." the unicorn interrupted.

"Thanks." Fluttershy proceeded to do just that, but not even two steps into Rarity's house and…

"Wha!? What is that?" Rarity shrieked. Kirby, completely unsuspecting the sudden outbreak, fell off of Fluttershy's back and bounced across the floor, which only served to make Fluttershy shriek as well. The last thing she wanted to see was Kirby hurt!

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Fluttershy hunched to Kirby. A surge of relief ran from her stomach as Kirby nodded, and the image of Kirby sitting down the way he was is just adorable! For a short moment, Fluttershy had ask herself – could this little guy possibly _not _be cute?

"I am very sorry Fluttershy!" Rarity exclaimed, "I didn't hurt the poor thing did I?"

Fluttershy turned to Rarity and began to speak, but Kirby wanted to speak for himself.

"I good!"

"It talks?" Rarity blurted out.

Fluttershy nodded "Yes, he does."

"I talk!" Kirby repeated.

"Did you find this thing near the Everfree forest Fluttershy?" Rarity just needed to know.

"Well, it's more of that he found me near the Everfree forest, but he didn't come from there."

"Really." Rarity was intrigued to hear that. She and her and Fluttershy's friends had been to the Everfree Forest before, and they've come across several different oddities there. Among winged lions, poisonous flowers with strange effects, and a lot of other things, anything that was weird hadto come from the Everfree Forest. Why didn't this creature?

"Then," Rarity paused, "where _is_ he from?"

"I from Dreamland!" Kirby chirped.

"Dreamland? What's that?" Rarity hunched over to Kirby, "The name sounded verypromising. Do your dreams come true? Does living there feel like a dream? Is it... dreamy?"

"My home." The simplicity of Kirby's answer hit Rarity like a rock. She could help but laugh at how blunt it was.

Rarity snarked at Fluttershy, "Did he ever give you a better answer than that?"

"So far, no and that's worrying me, even Twilight doesn't know what Dreamland is."

Rarity was taken back, "Seriously? No offense to Twilight, but a bookworm like her hasn't read anything about this little thing?"

"She said she'll try to find some information in her books for it, but she said that she hasn't even read the name in her life."

"Strange," Rarity paused, "That's very strange."

Kirby stared blankly at the two mares with a difficult time discerning the meaning of their sentences. He understood that Fluttershy was worried and that Rarity thought something was strange, but the bulk of their sentences flew right over the poor puffball's head. The sentences were too long, so Kirby couldn't process what they are saying fast enough. Childish, undeveloped minds and unusual languages never ever mix very well in the field of understanding. As a result, he lost interest in their conversation. On the other hand, this allowed his attention – and himself – to wander off to other things, such as the many pieces of artwork scattered around the room.

The artwork within his attention weren't paintings; they were clothing, either hung onto or wrapped around large plastic models of ponies. One bore a blue color scheme with a green strip symmetrically wrapped around it. The squiggly green strip had a leafy design on top of it, making the whole set up seem like vines hanging over water. Kirby drew closer to the "dress" and found that even the water had little details as well. Very miniscule, but one close enough to see it would be amazed at the level of detail put into the blue. A slightly lighter shade of blue ran in a few thin lines across the darker blue in a consistent and wavy pattern. Ripples in water, perhaps?

"Hey, be careful near that!" Rarity jumped. Kirby snapped back to the ponies with a startled flinch, hoping he didn't displease any of them.

Rarity chuckled with soft steps towards Kirby, "Could you please just step away from that dress? I'm not finished with it and it's very important."

Kirby nodded and stepped towards Rarity, "You make?"

Rarity recoiled back slightly, "Huh? I, wait wha?" Kirby pointed back at the dress and asked her the same question. It finally dawned on Rarity.

"Oh, yes I did make that. Well, I'm still making it. It's not done yet."

"It good!" Kirby squeaked.

Rarity smiled, almost squealing a little, "Oh, but it's not even done yet."

Kirby tilted his head, "Not done?" He glanced back at the dress, "It good." It didn't occur to him why Rarity didn't accept his compliment.

Rarity's smiled widened, "Well, it _is _good, but I'm a fashion designer," she straightened her stance as though she was about to give out a speech, "and there are some kinks in this dress I'm trying to work out."

The dress didn't appear to have any kinks or problems at all to Kirby, it seemed like a perfect little piece. Maybe she wants to add to it? Kirby couldn't exactly think about what could possibly make it look better. Then again, he's not the one making it.

"Look, um… what's your name?"

"Kirby!"

"Kirby, I'm flattered you think it looks good, but just wait until I finish it; it'll look exquisitely fabulous by then."

Right before Kirby could get out another word out, something startled him

"Hiya Kirby! Hi Fluttershy, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie suddenly greeted them out of nowhere.

"Ir fle du neuk!?" Kirby's native language came out as Kirby went into total surprise and panic.

"So that's what Rainbow dash meant by out of nowhere." She said but not surprised, which for Fluttershy, is kind of strange.

"Kirby! There you are! Your party is starting in one hour! It's going to be so fun!" Kirby grinned and began to speak, but Pinkie Pie just kept on rambling, "I am so excited! Are you excited? I hope your excited because it's going to be the most—"

"Pinkie!" Rarity snapped. The sharpness in her voice canceled Pinkie Pie's blabber mouth, if only for just a moment. Actually, the fact was that all it really did was alter her target.

"Rarity, you're coming to Kirby's party today right?" Pinkie Pie asked, "It's starting in an hour."

"Yes, Pinkie, I know." Said Rarity. Pinkie Pie was already smiling at her friend's answer, "Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to attend. I have—"

"That's okay, Rarity; you don't have to stay for the whole party if you can't!"

"But I have work I need—"

"Really, even if it's just for a tiny bit. It's that you showed up that matter ok?"

Pinkie Pie's words were intended to give Rarity a soothing reassurance, but they were slow to take effect. Being a "mare of fashion", the unicorn was loath to take more time off her hooves to finish this dress of hers, but on the other side of the, she didn't have to stay at the party for long. Probably just long enough to say 'hi' and dance for a few minutes. It honestly was a difficult decision for Rarity to make; she needed to finish this dress, but she also knew how sensitive Pinkie Pie was to her friends not joining her parties, just the thought of what she would be like then would make Rarity shudder. Decisions, decisions what should she do?

"Um, Rarity?" Fluttershy spoke up, "If you honestly don't have the time, I'm sure it's fine."

Rarity shook her head, "It ok, I'll stop by."

"Great, I'll see you all then!" Pinkie gleefully bounced her way out of the boutique, a humorous sight that made Kirby giggle. Fluttershy giggled as well, though specifically at Kirby's adorably childish giggle.

Rarity struggled to keep herself from joining the giggling and said, "Frankly, it would be a little hard to say 'no' to this thing anyway."

Fluttershy smiled, "You're not the only one who thinks that."

YA! I had a total WRITING BURST! So much ideas on what to write, although I had help writing it. By the way, sorry if the fight scene is bad, I suck at writing fight scenes. Anyways, remember to favorite, follow, and review if you like it, it's what fuels me to keep on writing.


	8. Authors Note

Authors note

Ok seriously, I need ideas or at least just more reviews ok? I'm not making any more chapters until I get some more reviews, or better yet, ideas. Btw, my OCs is coming up next chapter.

And again, someone reviewed to me that this is a ripoff, well i going to point it out again, I AM JUST GETTING IDEAS FROM PEOPLE AND JUST PUTTING IT INTO MY STORY, and i also have help writing this,(cause i am new to writing story's) besides, some of my friends give ideas on what to put in a chapter too, 1 actually wrote a whole chapter for me, so if some of the things are ripped off, then sorry, the people helping me might have ripped it off and used the ripped off stuff to help me, and some might be just out of coincidence,(more likely the first one). but i am NOT taking the chapters I have already down. oh, and if you want your OCs in my story, review it to me. but it MUST be a pony and you must give me a full description of it(like appearance, origin, personality and so on so forth)

thx and KEEP REVIEWING!

P.S. : from now on i will take a little more time to post for some chapters, i now a working on a new series on YouTube on MineCraft. So i will be switching from YouTube filming to writing ok? BTW i decided to start again maybe thursday or on thanksgiving, it depends, but i will be using thanksgiving to only work on chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note

You are all probably wondering why i havn't been posting chapters for a long time, well i am SOOO sorry but i finally have became bored with this story, that and i got no idea what to do for the next thing, the ideas you got don't exactly fit in to be the next idea, right now not applicable, So this is now discontinued. Until either I or you or one of my helpers get a idea that will fit in for the next chapter.

but watch out for a new story im going to start, MLP/Slender Man fan fic or MLP/Halo fanfic

the mlp/slender fanfic will be called: Escape

the mlp/halo fanfic is called: Foward unto Dawn (based on the halo 4 show foward unto dawn but with a twist) so watch out for either one of those K?


End file.
